New Moon - Esme and Carlisle
by keg2015
Summary: New Moon seen through the eyes of Esme and Carlisle
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone - this is my first FanFic. I love the twilight saga but I always wished that I would know whats going through the other Cullen's minds. I'm beginning directly after Edward takes Bella home after the party. I will alternate between characters (Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice etc.) Please R&R. Let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions and/or constructive criticism. Enjoy!

* * *

1. The Decision

Esme

My poor, poor boys. I could feel the guilt radiating off Jasper, of course no one blames him. Being what we are is never an easy lifestyle. As much as all of us(with the exception of Rosalie) adore Bella, the scent of her blood was so overpowering. It could test the strongest of wills. Now Jasper feels as though he has let us all down. When he and Alice joined our family they did their very best to adjust to our diet. The "vegan" diet was easier for Alice to catch on; while Jasper has his constant inner turmoil. His love for Alice makes him wish to conform to our way of life, while every instinct in his being demands him to go after his natural prey. Humans.

Carlisle is cleaning the shards of bloodied glass from Bella's collision. The guilt also rakes over me because during this conflict I could barely contain myself from doing the same thing Jasper did. I know, that I am not truly their biological mother, but in my heart I feel I am. I also feel as though parents should set the example for their children. I hear the soft chimes of glass hitting the metal trash bin.

"Carlisle?" I question

He turns to me with a solemn look on his handsome face.

"What is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," he replies "Now that we know Bella is going to be fine, we need to make sure all of our children are going to be fine."

He is right. I know that this setback will have such a negative effect on poor Jasper, that I fear he wont be himself for a long while. Not to mention my dearest Edward, my first son, who deserves happiness so. I was giddy when I first realized Edward had finally found someone to be with, finally found someone to break him away from the darkness that enveloped his life.

As Bella and Edward's relationship grew, Edward did find his happiness but I also found that Edward became more cautious with himself and with us. His biggest fear was for something to happen to his dearest Bella. That fear is clear in all of us, fear of something happening to our loved ones. I can't imagine something happening to my Carlisle or any of my children. I do consider Bella one of my children, not only because she's lovely, but also because she's brought out the best in my son. Brought sunshine into the dark ebiss of his life. I am forever indebted to her for that act alone.

Rosalie and Emmett returned first. Rosalie kept her arms in a protective embrace around Emmett while he held her close. When Bella got cut, the scent of her blood was too strong for Emmett and he looked to Rosalie to keep him from giving into his temptation and harming his "honorary little sister". Rosalie's resolve against human blood was as strong as Carlisle's. She had never hurt a human besides the lives she took out of revenge. Emmett had slip ups, many slip ups. Though one quality Emmett had that we envied was his ability to not dwell on his mistakes; but I know if he would've hurt Bella - he never would've forgiven himself.

With a nod from him, Rosalie released her hold on Emmett and took a seat on a plush leather chair. Emmett came to put his arm around my shoulder with a light squeeze.

"It's all gonna be ok momma." he said reassuringly.

I patted his hand and smiled back at him. He let go of my shoulder and went to stand by his mate.

Once Carlisle had gotten rid of the bloody glass he returned into the living room, took my hand and stood next to me. Alice and Jasper finally returned. Alice was holding Jasper in trying to comfort him in some way; Jasper kept his head down out of shame. I squeezed Carlisle's hand and crossed the room to my son. I put my hands on either side of his face to make him look up at me. He raised his head and his beautiful blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"Jasper, please don't burden yourself with this. Bella is going to be just fine and no one blames you or is angry at you." I told him sternly. "Please tell me you understand." I begged

He simply nodded his head and removed my hands from his face. My poor boy. I nodded at him once again and returned to Carlisle's side. Everyone was quiet besides the occasional mumble between mates. All we could do now was wait for Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Esme

As my eldest son re-enters the house, I feel as though I'm going to cry. I know that it is physically impossible to for me to cry, but I actually feel as though I am going to. To see my child in such pain ... it's unbearable.

"Oh Edward," I sigh.

He simply looks at me with such agony in his golden eyes. I attempt to move toward him, when I am stopped by a hand on my back. I turn to face Carlisle, I do not know why, but I see caution in his eyes. I-

"No Edward! absolutely not! You **cannot **do this to her - to us!" Alice shouts suddenly.

Everyone wears masks of confusion including myself.

"Everyone please be quiet," Carlisle requests "Edward please tell us about what exactly is happening."

"I've made a decision -" he begins.

"An idiotic decision! How could you do this, this affects the ENTIRE family - not just you." Alice screams.

"Will someone ... anyone _please _tell me what the fuck is going on?!" Emmett begs.

"This most recent incident has made it clear to me that we should leave," Edward states calmly "It is what is best for Bella. To keep her safe, and to give her the option to have a normal life...a human life. That's something she can never have with us interfering with her life."

After that statement all hell breaks loose.

"Excuse me?! We are interfering?! You, Edward, brought her here. You did this! So don't you dare try to blame this mess on any of us!" Rosalie screams enraged.

"I couldn't agree more." Edward states solemnly. "But we are leaving, all of us, immediately."

"Like hell I am!" Emmett shouts "Who died and made you the leader?! We're settled and comfortable here. None of us want to leave but you!"

"And what about Bella?" Alice yells. "Do you honestly think this is what's best for her Edward?"

"It is, and this is nonnegotiable." Edward exclaims. "Carlisle, I've rarely asked you for anything, but I need your support on this. Please tell me you are able to see sense."

My husband who was at first shocked and bewildered, becomes quiet and thoughtful.

I can't imagine leaving. I don't want to leave, but how can I deny my son this? How could this be the right thing? Edward couldn't possibly live without Bella. I don't even think he wants to, but he feels as though he has no other choice.

Carlisle takes a shaky, unnecessary breath.

"I agree with Edward."

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I know I haven't updated this story in a bit and I'm very sorry, but I can't tell you how hard it is to write as Edward's parents. It's extremely difficult to write as Esme, and I'm going to attempt Carlisle sometime. I also know that this chapter is a bit shorter but I'll make it up to you sometime.**

**Thanks guys & as always Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Esme

I feel as though my world is falling down. Like the sky has been lit on fire and like pages of a book, little pieces are falling around me.

I will stand by my husband and his choice, not only because I am committed to him, but also because he is the leader of this coven and I made a vow to follow him. He has never made me regret that vow.

While I am strong in the belief that Carlisle will never lead us in the wrong direction, I don't understand how a good decision could cause this much backlash.

Alice is adamant that she does not want to leave, Jasper doesn't want to move either, but after this has happened he feels like he owes it to Edward.

I truly know in my still heart that Edward will regret this. He is simply incomplete, half of a whole without Isabella. He may see this as a way to better Bella's life, but he is wrong. This will eat away the joy in Bella as much at it will Edward. I hate to see either of them suffer.

Emmett and Rosalie are leaving us, which make this already dreadful situation - unbearable. I can't stand losing two of my children. I know they will leave, and it's not just a threat. Rosalie and Emmett are two of the strongest willed people I have ever met.

With Rosalie's hatred of Bella and authority, being forced into something involving her enemy, feels like a slap in the face to her. Emmett hates relocating more than any of us. I think it's because during his years as a newborn, we constantly moved, we had to - because he couldn't control his thirst. I also know Emmett feels as though this is _his _home. He doesn't have to hide here, he can come and go as he pleases, live without the constant paranoia of being discovered. I hate to take that away from him.

* * *

We are all left in the living room in a state of shock after Rosalie and Emmett's admission about leaving. I look to Carlisle to give me some comfort, but he is just as shocked and in pain as I am. They are our children no matter their ages.

Even though Emmett and Rosalie have retreated to their bedroom, we can hear them speaking. Emmett is angry and is set on leaving. Rosalie agrees with him.

We all turn at the sound of Alice's gasp.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asks tersely.

She begins to shake, and sob even though there are no tears.

"It's official, they're leaving!" She screams.

"I hope you are happy Edward! Now I've lost both my sisters!"

Alice takes off toward her and Jasper's bedroom with Jasper directly behind her. Edward, Carlisle, and I are left standing in the living room listening to the sound of Rose and Emmett folding clothes, and Jasper trying to ease the pain from Alice's heart.

Edward is leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and his head down. I walk over to him, to make my last attempt at trying to change his mind.

"It won't work Esme," he says, reading my thoughts, "This has to happen. I'm sorry about Rosalie and Emmett and the pain I've caused everyone, but this has to happen."

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Edward, my son. My dear, dear boy. Please try to see beyond what happened tonight. You know that this will hurt you, I don't have to tell you that. But what you don't see is that this will not help Bella. My dearest son - this will kill the both of you."

"You're right mother, but this still has to happen. Please go prepare yourselves for the trip."

* * *

With those words, we do as we're asked. As I pack my belongings and begin to make preparations for our departure, I hold a heavy heart. I can see my husband running through everything in his head - wondering if he has made the right decision. It's too late to turn back now though I suppose.

I do my best to hold myself together, but I cannot stop the heaves that rack through my body or the broken, strangled sobs that leave my lips. Carlisle does his best to comfort me, but there's none of his medical training can mend my broken heart.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for your patience with my weird updating habits. I have attempted to make an updating schedule, but with school and life, things get kind of crazy. I'm still unsure about where I'm going to go with the story from here (If you have any suggestions - feel free to share). If you're confused about Rosalie and Emmett's leaving - please check out my Rosalie and Emmett version of this story. I also want everyone who reads/follows my stories to know that I appreciate each one of you! **

**Thanks!**

**I'm also going to be posting a new story about (drum roll please) the greek gods! I'm very happy with how it is coming along so please check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Esme

I can't believe that Rosalie and Emmett left. Well, maybe I can believe it, but because of my mothering instinct - I really thought I could somehow convince them to stay. As if their absence wasn't hard enough, the hardest part was their expressions. They looked ... _happy_ to leave us. It made me question all of my previous decisions involving them. Had we truly made them so miserable that they were happy to get away? God, if that's true I won't be able to live with myself.

With our super sense of sight, we can still see the jeep driving away; getting smaller and smaller. Even though my head and heart are searing with pain, I feel a small sense of happiness - which confused me until I realized it was Jasper's doing. I wasn't the only one he was comforting, he was sending out waves to everyone .. especially Alice who was softly sobbing. I sent out a grateful smile to him.

Carlisle was also trying to comfort me, by rubbing large circles on my back. I knew it was selfish of me, to fall apart so completely, even though I knew everyone else was hurting too. But, what can I say? Nothing hurts more than a mother losing a child. They were gone, and even worse, they left on bad terms with Edward. Of course what Edward said was out of line, but I hate to see them fighting so.

After we headed back into the house, I went back into my crafts room. Putting things in boxes, wrapping delicates in bubble wrap. Before I knew it, every possesion of ours was packed and set into respective cars.

"Esme and I will ride together in the mercedes," Carlisle began. "Edward, will you take Jasper and Alicce in the volvo?"

"Absolutley not!" Alice exclaimed "I refuse to ride with him."

Edward simply shook his head and headed to his volvo, as he opened the door he looked back sadly at us.

"I'll see you in Denali." he said.

Before I knew it he was out of sight and all of us were in seperate cars and on the road. Carlisle did his best to cheer me up, by talking about how great everything will be, how lovely it'll be to see Carmen and Elezar again. I appreciated his attempt, but I was grieving. I was in no way happy to be going to Alaska under these circumstances. With my family split apart.

I kept checking my phone every second to see if I had gotten any information from Rosalie and Emmett. As I reached to turn my phone over, for the 300th time Carlisle took it from me and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Esme, my love, please relax." he began while stroking my hand. "We will hear from them, I promise you, but we will get through this just fine."

And with that I looked into his eyes a little deeper, and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Then I turned to face the long road ahead of us... and it seemed to get the tiniest bit brighter.

* * *

**Hi everyone.**

**Yes I am a horrible person. I feel terrible about not posting regularly and then this chapter being so short. Once again, I've lost the inspiration but I'm slowly getting it back. I still appreciate all of you for reading/following/reviewing - you're all great people. Once again please R&R and leave _any _suggestions.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
